


i’ve lost all resistance

by borrowthemoonlight



Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017), The Worst Witch - All Media Types
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 09:37:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14829840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/borrowthemoonlight/pseuds/borrowthemoonlight
Summary: “How do I look?”Propping her head up on her elbow, Hecate almost falls out of the bed in their hotel room when she looks up and sees Pippa. She doesn’t usually likeordinaryfashion, but seeing Pippa inthatmakes her mouth go very, very dry all of a sudden and she thinks she might have forgotten how to speak.





	i’ve lost all resistance

**Author's Note:**

> first of alllll thank you @always-la-belle-epoque on tumblr for telling me to write this content i did not know i needed
> 
> second of all i had to type and post this from my phone and i don’t even want to think about the possible autocorrect disasters there could be in here so i’m saying sorry in advance

“How do I look?” 

Propping her head up on her elbow, Hecate almost falls out of the bed in their hotel room when she looks up and sees Pippa. She doesn’t usually like _ordinary_ fashion, but seeing Pippa in _that_ makes her mouth go very, very dry all of a sudden and she thinks she might have forgotten how to speak. 

“You don’t like it.” Pippa says, nails scratching slightly at the dark denim that covers her thigh. Hecate is certainly not a fan of jeans. She thinks they look stiff and restricting, to which Pippa sometimes reminds her that her dresses look the very same. But Hecate insists they are nothing alike. 

But these jeans. She likes these jeans. The way the fabric clings to Pippa’s legs and outlines her perfectly toned calves. She likes that the denim is so dark it’s almost black, but not quite, too.

“I know you don’t exactly have a taste for ordinary fashion, Hiccup, but this is a non-magical meeting. I have to fit in.” Pippa murmurs, smoothing out non-existent creases from her long, flowy button down shirt. It’s light and over-sized and it’s silky and pink and it’s Pippa in every non-magical way. And Pippa is biting her lip, waiting for Hecate to speak, not knowing how much Hecate truly adores the way she looks. 

“I like it.” Hecate blurts, as she swallows in an attempt to bring the moisture back to her mouth. 

“You do?” Pippa asks, lighting up. 

“You look... You look... Magnificent.” She replies, in a bit of a panic to find the right word. 

Pippa smiles, looks down at her shoes, like she suddenly feels shy.

Her shoes. Hecate likes her shoes too. A lot. And it’s almost frustrating because she doesn’t care much for heels either. They aren’t like her usual pink Pippa shoes, they’re nude and have pointed toes and they’re much higher than usual. So much higher that Hecate can almost feel her own feet hurting just looking at them, but Pippa paces the room so effortlessly that it sends something tugging deep in Hecate’s stomach and she’s flustered all of a sudden. 

“Do I pass for ordinary then?” She asks, dragging her fingers through the tips of her hair that flows just past her shoulders in elegant golden waves and Hecate envies that she is not the one with her fingers tangling in it instead. 

“Ordinarily magnificent.” 

Pippa giggles at that before saying, “I’m afraid you’re right though, these jeans are quite restricting.” 

“I could happily help you out of them.” Hecate responds, a bit too quickly.

“Oh.” Pippa says, eyebrows raised before she immediately materialises at Hecate’s bedside. “That is very helpful of you.” 

“I am very helpful, thank you.” She huffs, resting her head back down on the pillow. 

“Mm. I know.” The blonde witch says, straddling Hecate on the bed. “But you know I can’t be late.” She leans down to kiss the tip of her nose. “So perhaps,” She continues, kissing her jawline, “Later,” and down her neck. “You can help me out of all of it.” She makes her way back up to Hecate’s lips and quickly kisses them. 

“Perhaps,” Hecate starts, breathless as she kisses Pippa again. “The heels can stay.” She says, face flushing, as she tries so hard to keep neutral. 

“Perhaps.” Pippa utters, her hand running up Hecate’s thigh over the bedsheets. “If you are lucky.” 

She stands, smooths down her shirt once more and sighs contently, leaving Hecate wide eyed and flushed from her cheeks to her chest.

“I shall see you later then.” Hecate says, lips pursed. “Feel free not to stick around after this _non-magical_ meeting.” 

“That all depends on if they’re serving doughnuts afterwards.” She smirks, heels clicking as she walks to the middle of the room. And before Hecate can reply, she adds, “I’ve ordered you some breakfast, it should arrive soon. I’ll see you later, darling.” And, again, before Hecate can answer Pippa is curling her fingers into her palm and dissolving into the air.


End file.
